The present invention relates to an optical disc apparatus for reproducing an optical disc using laser light.
As background technology, for example, there is technology disclosed in JP-A-8-30989. In JP-A-8-30989, it is disclosed a method where “a tracking error signal by a push-pull method is selected in tracking-servo leading-in”, and “tracking control is performed based on tracking error signals by a three-beam method after servo leading-in”.